Lost and Found
by EmberMclain13
Summary: 14 years ago Danny disappeared. When Danny returns he is greeted by his daughter, son, and rest of the family. But when his 14 year capturer discovers Danny's new family members, they kidnap them to get Danny back who had broken free. Read and Review!
1. Guide so you don't get lost

Hi. This is just a guide to keep you on track. This is 20 years after Phantom Planet, making Danny 34, and his friends as well. These are the pairings in this future, and their kids.

Sam and Danny Fenton  
kids: Debby and Danny (Deborah and Daniel) 14 years old. twins. born halfas

Tucker and Valerie Foley  
kid: Abby (Abigail) 14.

Jazz and Jake Smith  
kid: Andy (Andrew) 16

Dani and Zack Nelson  
kid: Darcy. 12. born half ghost

I don't know if I'll mention them, but here are these guys just in case:

Dash and Paulina Baxter  
kids:Jack-15 Rose-14

Kwan and Star Lee (don't know his last name)  
Moon-14 (female)

There. Now you know my pairings and such. This is just so you don't get confused with my OC's.


	2. Lost

Here is my new story. This chapter takes place in the past of when this whole story takes place. 14 years in the past, making Danny and friends 20. Sam is eight months pregnant, just so you know. Sam and Danny now live in Fenton Works. Jack and Maddie still live in Amity Park, they have their own portal (they built a new one for themselves), and Phantom Planet did happen. OK, I'm done babbling. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 8:28 pm-**

Danny and Sam were sitting down to a movie. Sam had her head nestled in Danny's shoulder and a hand on her belly. Danny had his head lightly leaning on Sam's tilted head and his hand on Sam's. They were quiet as they watched the romance play. Right as it got to the good part, Danny's ghost sense went off. He stood up, gave Sam a kiss and rubbed her round belly.

"Wish me luck." Danny said as he transformed, saying his famous battle cry. "Going ghost!" Two white rings formed around his waist. His plain whit t-shirt and blue jeans changed into his black and white jumpsuit with the DP emblem. His red and white tennis shoes changed into white boots. And last but not least, his icy blue eyes turned neon ecto plasmic green, and his raven hair into angelic white. Danny Fenton was now, Danny Phantom. He turned intangible and phased through the floor.

There were several crashes and then silence. Sam waited a moment and when Danny didn't come back up she walked down the steps to the lab. Vials lay scattered across the floor in glassy dust. Tables were cracked in half and over turned, computers smoking, and several smallish holes were in the walls. Sam took out her phone and dialed a number, knowing something was obviously not right.

"Tucker? Danny's missing."

**One month later, Danny still missing, Amity Hospital, Amity Park, 7:42 am-**

Jazz, Jake, Andy, Danielle, Zack, Jack, Maddie, Valerie, Abby, and a very reluctant Tucker walked into the hospital room where Sam lay with a blue blanket in one arm and a pink in the other. There were tears of joy in her eyes as she looked into her children's beautiful faces. Valerie handed the two week old Abby to Tucker and walked over to Sam and the two sleeping babies.

"They're so cute! What're their names?" Jazz exclaimed.

"Well, this is Deborah, or Debby," Sam said, indicating the pink blanket, "And this is Daniel. After his father." Sam said, indicating the blue blanket. Maddie picked up Daniel. He opened his eyes and yawned silently.

"He has Danny's eyes…" Maddie said lovingly, tweaking his tiny nose. The two year old Andy crawled up onto the bed to see his little cousin Debby. He turned his head to Jazz.

"Mommy, do they look like Uncle Danny?" Andy asked. Jazz smiled as she took baby Danny while Maddie picked up Debby.

"Yes. They do." Jazz said as she looked into Daniel's small, icy blue eyes. He also had raven black hair. Debby's eyes were mixed, being an icy amethyst and shiny raven black hair. It was the first time Sam had really, truly smiled since Danny had disappeared.

There is chapter one. I know it was short, but I needed to explain how Danny disappeared and such. Please review!


	3. Homecoming

This is the present time. A.K.A., 14 years after Danny disappeared. Enjoy!

**Ghost Zone, 12:14 pm-**

Danny walked weakly along the rocky path to where he would find his way home. His raven black hair hung in his face, hiding his icy blue eyes that showed the fear. He was worried that maybe, he had been missing for so long, that his family had moved away. Fear consumed him along with anxious worry. He looked up to see a green swirling portal in front of him. He had finally found it. After fourteen years of being imprisoned, he had finally broke free and found home. He stumbled into the portal and landed on the ground of a large lab. He looked up to see three teens surrounding him. One girl with an ecto gun, and the other two, a boy and a girl that looked very similar, seemed to have ecto energy charging in their hands.

"Who are you?" said the boy with ecto energy. Danny gulped, wondering who they were and how he would explain himself.

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 11:58 am-**

Everybody was in a happy mood as they celebrated Debby and Daniel's fourteenth birthday. Sam put a hand on each of one of their shoulders.

"Make a wish." she said, knowing exactly what they would wish for. Every year, and on stars, they always wished that they could meet their dad. Without hesitation the two teens blew out the fourteen candles, hoping this year he would return. Everybody clapped and Maddie cut the cake into sixteenths. One each for Jazz, Jake, Andy, Danielle, Zack, Darcy, Tucker, Valerie, Abby, Sam, Daniel, Debby, Maddie, two for Jack, and one for Danny if he came back. Ever since Daniel and Debby were old enough to know what had happened to their dad, they always had an extra piece for him, but every year it was thrown away. After everybody had had their cake And went to read, Darcy went to go watch T.V., and the grown ups started to talk.

"Hey Mom, can Debby, Abby, and I go down to the lab?" Daniel asked Sam. Sam nodded her head and smiled knowingly. This also was now tradition. They would go down to the lab and just talk. The three of them went down stairs, sat on chairs and were silent for a moment.

"Do you think that maybe this year he'll come back?" Debby asked as she twirled her raven black haired pony tail around her finger.

"Maybe." Daniel said, sighing. Abby got up to look around a bit. She had been down there many times before but she never got tired of the many inventions that scattered the tables. She picked up a large ecto gun and started examining it for fun.

All of a sudden there was a bright green flash from the portal and a man came tumbling in onto the ground. Not knowing who the man was Debby and Daniel got up and charged ecto beams, holding them towards the man. Abby came running over, still holding the gun and pointed it at the mysterious man. The man looked up to reveal what he looked like.

He was thin and covered in cuts and slashes. His face was shallow, dirty, and pale. His raven black hair hung down in his face, shadowing his icy blue eyes, filled with fear and accompanied by dark bags. His clothes were worn and baggy and covered with patches of dried blood, some of it looking fresh.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked. The man hesitated before seeing the ecto beams.

"The name's Phantom. Danny Phantom." the man said, his voice raspy and shaking. A look of surprise fell on the three teens' faces.

And there is chapter two. Well, technically it's chapter three, but the first chapter was just a guide, so…Please review!


	4. Meeting the Family

I am bored, so I have no other choice but to update. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 12:15 pm-**

After a few moments of shock of hearing the man's name Daniel tried to shake it off.

"Danny Phantom as in Danny Fenton?." Daniel asked, his ecto beam still up. Debby had lowered hers and Abby had dropped the gun she had been holding when she heard the name. Danny gulped and nodded. "Prove it."

"H-how?" Danny asked, his voice quiet, raspy and nervous. Daniel thought for a moment. If he was who he said he was, that meant that not only was he his father, but that he was half ghost.

"Show us your ghost half. Obviously that's not it." Daniel replied. Danny hesitated. He was nowhere near strong enough to transform.

"I-I'm really weak. I think I can only go part of the way." Danny replied. If he had truly found his family, then he wanted to save his energy. Daniel nodded and waited for Danny to transform. "Um, OK then. Going-going-goi-" Danny attempted to say, but was interrupted by a coughing fit, followed by blood. When it had finally stopped he took a breath and tried again as he stood up. "Going ghost!" Two rings formed around his waist and traveled up and down his body. His DP emblem was revealed and before Danny could finish they blinked out and he swayed as he became dizzy from the partial transformation. He was about to fall but the teens held him up. He started having a coughing fit again as footsteps were heard coming down the steps.

"Daniel? Debby? Abby? What's all the commotion about down here?" Sam yelled as she came down the steps. A woman in black slacks and a black tank top appeared. Her hair was at least down to the middle of her back and she had a purple headband in her hair. She stopped in her tracks as her eyes met the man's icy blue ones. "D-Danny? You're alive?" She came running up to Danny and wrapped him in a hug. "Oh, Danny! We thought you would never come back!" Tears rand down her face as she buried her head in his chest. Danny returned the hug, a look of relief on his face. More footsteps were heard and soon the whole family was down there to see the good news. The air was filled with gasps and people exclaiming his name.

As he was let free of a hug from Maddie, Danny looked around at the people who were obviously his family. They had defiantly all grown. The only ones he didn't recognize were Abby, Zack, Darcy, Andy, Debby and Daniel. Jazz noticed his confusion and led out needed introductions.

"Danny this Danielle's husband Zack, and their daughter Darcy. Zack, Danny. Darcy, Uncle Danny. This is Andy, of course when you knew him he was only about two. Andy, Uncle Danny. And this is Abby, Tucker and Valerie's daughter. You knew about her, but she was born about two weeks after you went missing. You are her godfather, so Abby, Uncle Danny." Jazz stopped, knowing Sam would introduce Debby and Daniel.

"Danny?" Sam said softly. Danny turned to her to see her hands on the two teens that looked alike. "This is your daughter, Deborah, and your son, Daniel." Sam said. Debby muttered something about being called 'Debby', not 'Deborah'. Everybody laughed. Danny smiled and tears came to his eyes. He was completely speechless. "Debby, Daniel. This is your Dad, Danny." Debby and Daniel left Sam and gave Danny a great big hug. He almost gasped lightly in pain, feeling his cracked ribs getting so much pressure, but managed to hold it in. He hugged them back, glad to meet his newest family and finally being free.

Aw! So heart warming! *grabs tissue* Please review!


	5. Where Have You Been?

I have nothing to say. And to those who are wondering where the disclaimer is, I put it on my profile page so I didn't have to say it on every story. So yah…Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 12:42 pm-**

Danny sat down, taking it all in. He was finally home. He was free. But now, he had to answer questions.

"Where have you been? I mean, obviously you came from the Ghost Zone, and we searched it over and over again! We never found you, so where were you?" Jazz questioned him. Danny laughed on the inside. Still the same old protective older sister. Danny hesitated as he was about to answer. He motioned for Sam to come over.

"I don't want the kids to hear this. And there are some things I need you guys to take care of." Danny whispered in Sam's ear. Sam stood up and nodded.

"Kids, all of you, why don't you go upstairs and let the grown ups talk." Sam said to the five children. They nodded and started walking up the steps. "Debby, Daniel, Darcy!" Sam exclaimed. The three children looked behind them. "No coming down here unnoticed." Sam added, meaning no ghost powered sneak ins. They sighed and mumbled their promises to stay upstairs. Once they were gone everybody faced Danny. "So. Where have you been?" Danny hesitated and then sighed.

"I-I-I've been at Walker's Jail." Danny confessed. Everybody gave him quizzical looks. "Sam, you know the day that I went down to the lab to fight off a ghost and I didn't come back? Well it was Walker I was fighting off. And a bunch of his goons." Danny continued. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he still called them goons. "When I was fighting him off one of his goons stuck some kind of needle into my arm and everything went black. Next thing I knew I was in his jail, in my human form, and I couldn't get out. He had disabled my powers and I couldn't go anywhere. I got tortured for the past fourteen years, and also, I haven't used my powers in the past fourteen years." Danny said as he hung his head down. He looked at his stomach which was bleeding from a partially open cut. He slid his over it so they didn't see but was too late. Tucker had already seen and fainted. And because Tucker fainted everybody saw the blood.

"Danny, did you think we would be ashamed of you being beat? Danny, we love you, and as long as you're back and OK-or at least semi OK-everything is fine. Now move that hand and let us see that cut." Maddie said as she removed Danny's hand. She slipped off his shirt to reveal tons upon tons of cuts and gashes and scars. Everybody gasped at the sight of the injuries and how thin he was. You could count every one of his ribs and tell which ones were broken. Everybody swallowed their shock and started tending to his wounds. Danny just sat there, trying to swallow the pain. He was glad that they didn't think any different of him.

**Meanwhile, upstairs-**

Daniel, Debby, Darcy, Abby, and Andy went upstairs into the living room. They all sat down and were silent for a moment. Daniel and Debby were the most quiet. Darcy, being the youngest and couldn't stand the silence spoke up.

"Are you guys OK? I mean, aren't you happy? You finally get to have a dad." Darcy asked.

"Yah, we're happy. It's just that, after fourteen years of not knowing him, we don't really know what to say to him." Debby admitted.

"Just talk to him like you knew him your whole life." Andy suggested. Daniel and Debby shrugged their shoulders and looked at each other, then back down at the floor.

"Well, at least your guys' wishes came true this year." Abby added, trying to lighten the mood. This seemed to cheer them up only a little. There was once again an awkward silence before Daniel stood up and walked into the kitchen. The rest of the kids followed him, asking him what he was doing.

"I'm getting Dad his piece of cake. He looked pretty hungry and we did cut this for him didn't we?" Daniel said as he put the cake onto a plate. Debby went to the freezer and got out some ice cream.

"Yah. He looked really hungry." Debby added. Both of them were just trying to do at least one thing to show Danny that even though he was gone for such a long time, that they loved him and cared about him. They sat down and waited for the grown ups to come back upstairs.

Sorry this chapter was so slow. I promise you that either the next chapter, or the next next chapter will be better. Please review!


	6. A Little About Yourself

I don't really know how I'm making this middle part. I stink at middle's but I think I have a good plot for th end part. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 1:12 pm-**

Danny sat in the living room with Sam, Debby, and Daniel. He had eaten. He had gotten his wounds taken care of as much as possible. Debby and Daniel had opened their birthday presents. And now everybody had left so he could get to know his kids. He rubbed his hand on his neck, still unable to break the habit when he was nervous. He looked up at Debby and Daniel, noticing what they looked like for the first time.

Daniel had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He wore black jeans, a white t-shirt with ecto plasmic green trim around his sleeves, collar, and an oval circle in the center of the same color. He also wore ecto plasmic green and white shoes. In other words, he looked exactly like Danny did when he was fourteen.

Debby had icy amethyst eyes and shiny raven black hair pulled back into a full pony tail in a black scrunchie. She wore a black tank top and a thin open purple sweater with a purple skirt with black leggings and of course, combat boots. They looked just like Sam's old ones.

Sam wore black slacks and a black tank top, her hair down and went to about the middle of her back. She still hadn't gotten over the black combat boots, or being Goth and ultra-recyclo vegetarian.

"So, Debby, why don't you tell your Dad a little about yourself." Sam suggested. Danny directed his attention over to his daughter.

"Well, um, I'm an ultra-recyclo vegetarian and Goth, like Mom. My favorite color is black and sometimes purple. My best friend is Abby, Uncle Tucker and Aunt Valerie's daughter. When I grow up I want to work with animals like Mom." Debby said, not really knowing what to say. Danny wasn't surprised to hear that Sam had gone into working with animals.

"OK, Daniel your turn." Sam said. Daniel took a deep breath.

" My favorite color is green. My best friend is Abby. When I grow up I want to be an astronaut." Daniel said quickly, not knowing what to say either. Sam gave him a look to continue on. "I eat meat and veggies, I'm just a normal plain old kid-with ghost powers that is." Daniel finished. Danny almost smiled. Daniel was just like him.

"And also now you know that today is their fourteenth birthday." Sam added. "Is there anything you want to tell them about yourself sweetie?" Sam asked Danny. Danny shifted his position. What was he going to tell them? He barely even knew himself, being locked up for fourteen years. Sam saw the uncertain look on his face. "Danny, I think they're old enough to know where you have been this whole time." Danny sighed, knowing this was true.

" Do you guys know Walker?" Danny asked the two teens. They both nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well, fourteen years ago your mother and I were watching a movie, probably about a month before you two were born I believe. My ghost sense went off and I told your mom to stay put and I went ghost, and phased downstairs, knowing I would find the ghost down there. When I got down there, I didn't see anything so I landed and changed back, not really thinking about what I was doing. As soon as I had changed I was blasted by several ecto rays and was unable to move from the pain. When I tried to get up one of his goo-I mean guards-stuck a needle full of something into my arm and the next thing I knew, I was in his jail." Danny paused and looked at Sam who nodded to continue. "I-I was tortured and held prisoner for the past fourteen years, unable to use my powers." Danny said hesitantly. Debby and Daniel gasped.

"Dad, what did you do to be arrested?" Daniel asked as the curiosity got the best of him.

"I was found in the Ghost Zone, as a human, with real world contraband. Twice. Those were the first two times I had ever been inside the Ghost Zone." Danny replied. "I was looking for a present that had gotten accidentally knocked in there, because it was an anniversary gift from Grandpa to Grandma. Walker eventually arrested me and I launched a jail break, even though they were all my enemies. Also, later on, I helped one of Walker's high security prisoners escape-twice. So I have a really bad record with Walker. If you ever see him, make it to where he can't see you." Danny warned them. "And don't do any of the things I just told you I did, unless it is absolutely necessary." Daniel and Debby nodded.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off, along with Daniel and Debby's. Out of habit the two teens transformed into their Phantom alter egos. Debby's suit had bottoms similar to Danielle's, only hers were completely black with white boots. She had a top that was also similar to Danielle's, but was all black with white gloves and the normal DP emblem. Daniel's suit was an exact replica of Danny's. Danny's was still the same, not wanting to change it any due to his evil future self changing it.

"Oh no! I don't want you guys coming! If this is Walker I don't want him to see you. It's too dangerous." Danny said as he floated up into the air, about to fly out the window, where his ghost sense had told him where the ghost was.

"But we fight ghosts like everyday!" Debby whined. Sam and Danny shared a look.

"OK, but if I say to go, then you go, alright? I don't want you two to get hurt." Danny said. The two nodded happily as Sam threw the thermos to them, landing in Daniel's hands. Their ghost senses went off again and they flew out the door. The moment they were out there Danny got blasted back into the side of the building, instantly forcing him back into his human form and passing out. He was still too weak to battle ghosts. Not to mention his powers were so unused.

"Dad!" Debby and Daniel exclaimed. They turned around to see Skulker floating there with a malevolent grin on his face. A little girl with blue-green fiery hair and an outfit similar to Ember's was floating next to him with ecto blasts charging in each hand.

"Was that a good shot, Dad?" the young ghost girl said.

"Perfect, Ella. You are getting quite good if you were able to knock him out that easily." Skulker said to the girl.

"Hey, Skulker, Ella. He wasn't alone!" Debby yelled at them as she threw several ecto beams their way. They tried to dodge but got hit. Daniel waved his hand towards a mail box and it levitated off the ground. He swung her arm out and the mailbox went flying towards them, knocking Ella to the ground. Daniel uncapped the thermos and sucked Skulker and Ella in. Once they were in he capped it and the two teens flew down to Danny.

"Dad! Wake up! Dad, are you OK?" Debby exclaimed as she shook him gently. He was completely out of it. The door opened and Sam came running out.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Sam exclaimed as she kneeled down next to the unconscious Danny.

"Ella hit him with an ecto beam. I think he's still too weak to fight. We better get him inside where it's safer." Daniel said, taking one leg in his hands. Debby grabbed the other and Sam grabbed from underneath his arms. Luckily he was light enough for the three to carry together. They set him on the couch where he could rest and they all just waited for him to wake up.

Yah, yah, yah. I know this isn't going too well, but this is the middle, and I already told you I'm not as good at middles. And by the way, Ella is the daughter of Skulker and Ember. (ew) Ella means torch. Did you know that Ember means smoldering fire? I looked it up. Well I'm done babbling. Please review!


	7. A Normal Family Dinner

Well, here is chapter 6. Don't worry, the good part shall be coming soon. I think I might make a sequel. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 3:32 pm-**

Danny woke up feeling pain throughout his whole body. The last thing he remembered was Skulker, a young ghost, an ecto blast, and then nothing. He sat up slowly and saw his kids and wife sitting there. Debby and Daniel were watching T.V. and Sam was reading a magazine.

"What happened?" Danny asked, his voice raspy and quiet. Everybody looked up, surprised to see him awake finally.

"Ella shot you with an ecto blast and knocked you out." Debby said. Danny gave them a confused look. "Uh, Ella is Skulker and Ember's kid." Debby verified. Danny's face seemed to get slightly pale, a disgusted look on his face. Sam stifled her laughter at this action.

"Oh yeah, Danny. There was one thing I forgot to ask you earlier. Have you gotten any new powers?" Sam asked Danny.

"Uh, no. I mean, I haven't used my powers since the day I got arrested. Why?" Danny asked.

"Well, Frostbite says that all ghosts, especially half ghosts, get a power that is completely their own. Like Debby has psychokenisis, which means that she can move things that she can't see with her mind. Show your Dad, Debby." Sam said. Debby nodded and let her head hang down, her eyes closed. She looked as if she was sleeping. Nothing happened for a moment. Then the door opened by itself and closed again. The T.V. remote buttons flickered the T.V. on and off and it looked like Danny's pillow was being fluffed. Then everything stopped and Debby looked up with a grin on her face.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Danny exclaimed. He turned to Daniel. "What can you do?"

"I have telekinesis. I can move things that I can see." Daniel said. He looked over at the remote and stuck his hand out. It whizzed through the air and landed in his hand. He turned to the window and closed the curtains. He then looked at door and it locked. Daniel looked at Danny to see an impressed look on his face.

"That's really neat. What can Danielle and Darcy do?" Danny asked Sam.

"Danielle can freeze things. Like freezing time. And Darcy can see the future. Frostbite says that soon she should be able to see the past as well. Her power is called a premonition." Sam explained briefly.

"Why do you think I don't have one yet? I've had my powers for a lot longer than they have." Danny asked.

"Maybe because you weren't born with them, or because you didn't use them for so long." Sam suggested. Danny agreed with this and they were all silent for a moment.

"Hey, Dad. You want to go see my room? It's your old room. I have some models I've been waiting to build with you. They're NASA models!" Daniel asked excitedly. Danny smiled, glad he had been able to come back.

"Sure." Danny replied, getting up slowly. He was still a little dizzy from the blast he had received, but he was hiding the pain. Sam saw this though. She was about to say something but decided to let it go.

**Later, 7:34 pm-**

"Dinner is ready!" Sam yelled up the stairs. Daniel came running down with Danny not far behind. Debby was already sitting down when they got there. Each plate contained fries, corn, and two plates had veggie burgers while the other two had regular burgers.

"This looks excellent." Danny said hungrily. It looked and smelt so much better than the little he got at the jail. Everybody started eating and talking. "So how is school?" Danny asked, trying to make this seem like a normal everyday dinner.

"Great! I got an A on my science quiz!" Debby said happily. Daniel shifted his position nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, hoping nobody noticed he wasn't taking part in this conversation. Sam sighed.

"Daniel, is there something you have something to tell us?" Sam asked expectantly. Daniel sighed and pulled out a yellow note from his pocket and handed it to Sam. Sam read it over and handed it to Danny to look at. It said:

_Dear Mrs. Fenton,_

_Daniel has been a little day-dreamy in class. He spaces out and is never paying attention. His school grades have drastically fallen and he tends not to hand in his schoolwork. I would like to set up a parent-teacher conference with you and your son. 7:30 am Saturday._

_Mr. Lancer_

Danny looked up from the paper to Sam. "Mr. Lancer still teaches at Casper High?" Danny asked, surprised he would still be teaching.

"Phantom High. They changed the name in remembrance of you. They also changed the colors from red, white, and blue to black, white, and ecto plasmic green." Sam corrected. She then turned her attention to Daniel. "Did you think that you could get yourself out of this, young man?"

"No…" Daniel mumbled. Sam sighed.

"Your father and I will be going to this meeting." Sam said. Everybody was silent. Danny didn't know what to say. He knew he had to discipline them too, but he didn't want to do that just yet. He wanted to make sure he made up for the years he never knew them, so he was just quiet and continued eating. Everybody else went back to eating also, not knowing what to say. They finished dinner and Daniel was sent up to his room for the rest of the night. Debby went to go read while Sam and Danny cleared the table and did dishes.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked, seeing an odd look on Danny's face. Danny sighed.

"I just got back and the meeting is tomorrow. People will see me and stare, wondering what happened and why I was gone for so long." Danny admitted as he handed her some dishes to rinse.

"Everything will be OK. Don't worry about it." Sam reassured him as she put away the last of the dishes. Danny started walking down to the lab. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to practice my powers. They're a little out of whack and I don't want any mishaps at the meeting. While I was upstairs with Daniel I kept dropping pieces because my hand would go intangible. I'll be up soon. I just need some practice." Danny said as he walked down the steps.

Sam sighed as she walked to the living room to read a magazine. She was worried about Danny. This was all so different from when he disappeared. He needed to get used to things and it didn't help that he was also worried about Walker finding him. Sam sighed and lost herself in her magazine about pet's rights.

There is chapter 6. And by the way, the powers I chose I borrowed them from the Charmed Ones and another character from the show Charmed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the extra powers used in this story. They belong to Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Max. Their characters are owned by Constance M. Burge. (I think)


	8. ParentTeacher Conference

Yah, so I'm just going to skip Danny training and go straight to the next morning. And also I kind of goofed on the last few chapters, being yesterday as Friday and they are all at home. Well we are just going to say that the school was given a day off. Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 7:21 am-**

The family of four were milling about the house trying to get ready. Daniel and Debby were going to just stay home but Danny refused to let them stay home alone. He wanted them to go stay with Danielle so they would be safe.

"But Dad! We'll be fine!" Debby whined. Danny sighed.

"No. I'm sorry but you guys can't get hurt! I escaped Walker after fourteen years! He is probably searching for me right now! And if he finds out about you two, I-I couldn't live with myself if something happened." Danny said, his voice going soft at the end. Sam gave the two kids a look to just drop it and deal with it.

"Now then. Let's go get in the car so we can drop you guys off before your father and I are late." Sam said as she hurried them out the door.

Danny followed reluctantly out the door. When he got to the van he stopped and looked at it. Sam saw him and knew what he was thinking.

"No, Danny. I know you want to drive, but you haven't for a long time. And besides, your license is expired." Sam told Danny. Danny sighed as he got into the passenger side.

"Yeah, I know…" Danny said, slight disappointment in his voice.

**A few minutes later-**

Sam pulled into the Phantom High parking lot and got out. Danny just sat there.

"You coming?" Sam asked softly. Danny sighed and stepped out of the vehicle, knowing that anybody who was around must be staring. They walked hand in hand to the doors, looking for Mr. Lancer's room. When they found it Sam knocked on the door. They heard a quiet 'come in' from inside and they walked in. At the desk sat a bald, elderly man grading papers. He didn't look up quite yet.

"Mrs. Fenton, please take a seat and I'll be with you in just one moment." the teacher said calmly. They didn't respond, but walked in and sat down at the desk in the chairs across from him. Mr. Lancer graded one last paper and started talking before he looked up. "Well, you know why you're here. Honestly Daniel is a good kid, but lately he hasn't been paying attention. To tell you the truth, he's kind of acting like…" Mr. Lancer's voice trailed off as he looked up. There was an awkward silence surrounding them.

"Um, hi Mr. Lancer." Danny said nervously. Mr. Lancer was in shock.

"Adventure's of Tom Sawyer! When did you get back? Where have you been?" Mr. Lancer asked, very confused and shocked. Danny shifted in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. Danny told him where he had been and what had happened in the past fourteen years. Then he answered the question he really was nervous to answer.

"Um, yesterday?" Danny replied, his answer coming out more of a question.

"Yesterday? Well why hasn't anybody heard of this great news yet?" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Danny has been resting and getting to know the kids." Sam said, knowing this is what Danny had been wanting to avoid. "But what were you going to say about Daniel and his behavior?"

"Huh? Oh yes. I was going to say that he was acting just like Mr. Fenton here did when nobody knew his secret." Mr. Lancer replied. He almost called him Danny again, but this was a professional call, not a social call. "He's been coming in sleepy a lot. When I ask him what the matter is he just says he's just not sleeping well. At first I thought it was just because of-the situation-and let it go. But it continued and now I know that he isn't telling the truth."

"How long has this been going on?" Sam asked, concerned about what Daniel was hiding.

"I would say about two months." Mr. Lancer said.

"I know what he was doing then." Danny cut in. Sam and Mr. Lancer gave him quizzical looks. "While I was in Walker's jail there was word that somebody who looked like a younger me was out in the Ghost Zone. They thought I had escaped and found a way to sort of disguise myself and they tried to get me to admit it. They kept a really close eye on me for that last two months." Danny explained. "Somebody said that somebody told them that somebody told them that the ghost that was wandering around was looking for Danny Phantom."

"He never told me that he was going into the Ghost Zone alone!" Sam explained.

"Well, I guess that clears that up. That is a completely reasonable explanation, so I'll let it go unless his grades continue to slip. It was nice seeing you again." Mr. Lancer said as he stood up and stuck out his hand towards Danny. Danny stood up and shook hands with him.

"Nice to see you again too." Danny replied as Sam stood up. The couple walked out into the hall and Danny was shaking all over.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked soothingly.

"Um, yeah. It's just that I'm nervous. I just have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Danny said nervously.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't know. Let's just go pick up the kids and bring them home. I just have a really bad feeling." Danny replied. You could hear the worry in his voice.

"All right. Come on." Sam said as she took his arm and they walked out the door. They were greeted by dozens of people with cameras and notepads and microphones.

"Danny Phantom! When did you come back? Where have you been? What do you think of your new family?" Many reporters came mobbing after them. Apparently somebody had seen him sitting in he van and the word had spread. Danny turned them both intangible and invisible and made their way through the crowd. They got in the vehicle and he turned that intangible and invisible as well. They drove off and picked up the kids, the paparazzi finally not able to follow them. When they finally got the kids home they all just closed the curtains, Danny saying he was sorry for what was happening, and the kids and Sam saying not to worry about it.

And there is chapter 7 for ya! Please review! Please, please, please!


	9. Kidnapped

Hurray for action! This is where the action starts up! Yay! Enjoy!

**Fenton Works, Amity Park, 3:29 am-**

Danny woke up feeling very tired. As he opened his eyes his ghost sense went off. Danny snapped up and looked around. Sam was fast asleep, right next to him. He got out of bed and transformed into Phantom. He did the first thing that came to mind: check on the kids. He phased through the wall into Debby's room. Empty. There were several broken items in the room. He panicked and went to see if Daniel was in his room. Empty. There were a lot of broken things in his room. Danny started panicking and phased through the floor down into the lab. He saw a note on the portal. He flew over and read it.

_Dear Phantom,_

_I have your kids. Turn yourself in, or else._

_Walker, The Warden_

Danny quickly grabbed a piece of paper and brought it up to his and Sam's room. He quickly scribbled a note and left it on his pillow, not wanting to wake her up.

_Sam,_

_Walker kidnapped the kids. He won't let them go unless I turn myself in. The kids will be back by morning._

_Danny_

_P.S. I love you, and I always will. Forever, and always._

Danny phased back downstairs and entered the portal. He started flying as fast as he could towards Walker's Jail. He felt terrible. There was major damage in their rooms, so that meant that his ghost sense must've gone off more than once to warn him, and he didn't even notice! The guilt that was building up inside him mixed with the worry, making him fly faster than ever.

**3:25 am, Debby's point of view-**

I woke up as my ghost sense went off. I sat up in bed and transformed. Looking around the room, I saw nothing. I almost went back to sleep but then I heard something make a creaking sound in the corner. I got out of bed quietly and charged up an ecto blast. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my back. I stumbled forward and turned around to see none other than Walker. I was about to scream when one of his goons covered my mouth and two others grabbed my wrists, holding me back. I kicked and struggled to get free. I felt a pain like a needle enter my right arm and everything went black…

**3:27 am, Daniel's point of view-**

I woke up with a start as I felt my ghost sense went off. I transformed and went intangible and invisible, the first thing I thought to do. I quietly crept out of bed and closed my eyes, trying to hear something. There! A small sound in the right corner, next to my closet. I silently walked forwards, ready to charge an ecto beam. I charged the ecto beam and shot. I heard an oomph and a thud and I turned visible and tangible, trying to see who it was. I lit my hand up with energy and saw Walker standing up with anger written across his face. He thrust his hand forward and attempted to grab me by the throat. I dodged him and flew to the other side of my room as he approached me. I felt two pairs of hands on my wrists and I did a flip, instantly knocking them back into my wall.

Where could Dad or Debby be? I thought frantically as I shot another beam towards Walker. This time he avoided it and I was grabbed again by the wrists, and the ankles this time. I struggled to break free but my attempt ended in vain. I started to scream but Walker slapped his hand over my mouth. I felt a sting in my arm and everything went black…

O.o! A cliffy! Haven't done one of those for a while. Or at least a good one. So, please review!


	10. The Ransom is Paid

Stupid internet. I wanted to get this up earlier, but my internet completely failed. None at all. So yeah. And also, to the reviewer, yo, I removed your review. I do not approve of such language. If anybody else decides to use such language, I shall report you and block you. If you are an anonymous reviewer than I will simply remove the post. Thank you. Enjoy!

**Danny's point of view, Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 3:42 am-**

I landed softly on the ground before the large doors of Walker's Jail. I didn't want to go back in there. I didn't want to continue to be locked up in a cell for the rest of my life. But I did want to save my children. So I pushed my other thoughts away and I walked into the large prison. The moment I had walked in I had at least twenty guards surrounding me. The put me in heavy chains and heavy shackles. Then the next thing I knew I had punches and ecto energy blasts hitting every part of my body, making me weaker and weaker. When I could barely keep myself awake it stopped and they dragged me to who knows where.

**Nobody's point of view-**

Debby and Daniel struggled to break free of their chains. Walker came walking up to them.

"Let us go, now! When our Dad comes to save us, he's gonna kick your butt!" Debby yelled.

"I would let you go, but that would be against the rules." Walker said in his normally casual voice.

"Rules were meant to be broken." Daniel stated cockily.

"You know, you're just like your punk of a father." Walker growled as he got in Daniel's face. Daniel smirked and cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Thank you. Thank you very much. Now then, if you please, let. Us. Go." Daniel spat back.

"I will. As soon as your father gets here, ready to turn himself in." Walker said as he looked out a window that showed the hallway. "Oh. Here he comes right now."

The door opened and two guards came floating in dragging a half conscience Danny into the room. His eyes were slightly out of focus and you could see the pain on his face. He was still awake, but just barely. The two guards dropped him to the ground, the chains and shackles weighing him down heavily. Walker stooped down and gripped Danny by the chin, Walker's green eyes boring into Danny's. Danny's angelic white hair hung down in his face, hiding all the cuts and bruises.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Would you care to say good-bye to your children before you're locked up in prison for the rest of your life and after life?" Walker asked Danny as he jerked his head to face Debby and Daniel. That was enough to wake him up. His eyes snapped open and they could see the fear in his eyes.

"You have me now. Let them go." Danny said hoarsely. "Just let me talk to them." Walker was silent for a moment. He let go of Danny, stood up and pulled out his book of rules. He looked through it for a moment and closed it.

"Very well." Walker said as he unlocked Debby and Daniel's chains. They fell to the floor, got up and ran over to Danny.

"Dad! Are you OK?" Debby and Daniel asked worriedly.

"Guys, I'm fine. You two get out of here. I left a note for your mother, so if she has waken up due to me not being in bed she should be in the Ghost Zone looking for us. You just get away from here and I'll be fine. I promise." Danny said, his voice very hoarse and quiet.

"But Dad! We can't just leave you here! We just got you back!" Debby started crying.

"I-I know. And really, I don't want to be here. I want to be with you guys. But if that means that you will always be in danger because I have to run away from the tight ghost laws, then I can't. Just remember I'll always love you, OK?" Danny replied, holding back his own tears. Daniel and Debby started to get up, knowing they couldn't argue and win. Daniel leaned down next to Danny's ear.

"Dad, I have a plan. You just wait. You'll be out of here soon." Daniel whispered. Danny was about to protest but the two teens flew off. Danny looked up fearfully at Walker.

"Well. Now that I have you, I suppose you can go and eat. I don't think they will be of any trouble, and if you want them to live, I know I don't have to worry about you. Guards, lead the punk to the cafeteria. I have some paperwork to file. Specifically, Phantom's jail time paperwork." Walker said as he walked out of the room. The two guards lifted Danny up and led him out of the room.

There is chapter 9 for ya! Please, pretty please, review!


	11. Jail Break

Once again I have nothing to say. So here is chapter 10. Enjoy!

**Outside Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 3:54 am-**

Daniel and Debby flew out of the prison and landed on the rocky path. They looked around and saw the Specter Speeder coming in the distance.

"Daniel, what're we gonna do?" Debby asked frantically, trying to hold back the tears.

"You know those things Dad said we should never do, unless completely necessary?" Daniel asked, a plan forming in his mind. Debby nodded. "Well, we're gonna launch a break out and save Dad."

"But how? We're, like, fourteen!" Debby exclaimed.

"Yah, so was Dad when he did it. And also, compared to how long he had his powers and how long we have ours at this age, we can defiantly do this. Are you with me?" Daniel asked, holding out his hand. Debby hesitated. She stuck out her hand and they shook on it.

"I'm in." Debby confirmed. The Specter Speeder zoomed towards them and stopped abruptly. Sam came running out and gave the two teens a hug.

"Oh my gosh you two! Are you alright? Where's you father?" Sam asked frantically. The two teens pulled themselves out of the hug and looked at their mom.

"Dad's in Walker's custody. We need to plan a massive break-out to distract him so we can save Dad." Daniel explained to Sam. Sam was hesitant at hearing Daniel's plan, but knowing there was probably no other way, she decided to go along with it.

"How?" Sam asked, wondering how this was going to go.

"All's we have to do is make the whole place intangible. If I've heard right, most of those ghosts have been in there for quite some time so when they get the chance to break out, there should be utter chaos, giving us the chance to snatch Dad and hopefully, although maybe not possible, give Walker a piece of our minds!" Daniel exclaimed. Sam couldn't help but smile at the similarity. "So what do you think?" Sam and Debby looked at each other.

"As long as you stay safe, I'm OK with it." Sam said.

"Let's do this!" Debby said, pumping a fist in the air.

"OK, here's what we do." Daniel started, reciting the plan that was sure to save Danny.

**Inside Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 3:54 am-**

The two guards leading Danny along pushed him into a chair in the cafeteria and locked his chains to the table. "So you don't try anything." the one guard said. He then shoved a plate with 'food' on it and the two guards left. Danny sighed and pushed it away, not feeling hungry at all.

"Why so glum?" asked a familiar voice. Danny looked up to see Youngblood floating there, who, because of his powers, hadn't aged one bit. Danny could only still see him at this age because of his half ghost status. Danny gave him a 'I'm sitting in jail, why do you think I look glum?' look. "Sorry. Standard question." Youngblood said, seeing the look on his face.

Youngblood sat down across from Danny, followed by several more of his enemies. They knew he wasn't the reason why they were there and they knew Danny had been there for quite some time, minus the last day and a half, so they were friendly towards him, seeing as they were all in the same situation basically. Danny looked around to see Johnny, Shadow, Technus, Desiree, Spectra, and Bertrand all sitting down at his table, not looking like they wanted to kill him. There was an awkward silence.

"So. How did you break free?" Bertrand asked, the same question that was on all their minds.

"Two guards were leading me down a hall to go meet with Walker, I was still in my human form, and my elbow brushed up against a wall. It phased through, so obviously he hadn't human-proofed the whole jail. I ripped myself out of their grip and ran for it, not really thinking about what I was doing. I don't know how I managed to stay clear of them all the way to the portal back to Earth." Danny said, glad they weren't wanting to tear him apart. "Then, after a day and a half of being home Walker kidnapped my kids and used them to get me to surrender, for their lives." Danny added, biting his lip to stop the tears. "I'm really worried because Daniel said he had a plan to break me free, and I don't want them to get hurt. It wouldn't work anyways."

"Why not?" Youngblood asked curiously. Danny bent down and brought the chain out enough to where they could all see.

"They don't want me trying anything." Danny said sadly.

"Your kids are going to try and break you out. Heck, if you told them about how you broke out twenty years ago, I wouldn't put it past them to try it. I've met your kids, and the one, your son, is just like you." Johnny added as he took a drink of water.

"Come on, they're fourteen. They no better than that. And besides, I told them only if it is absolutely necessary." Danny replied, not thinking about what was being said entirely.

"Tell me, how old were _you_ when you broke out?" Spectra questioned.

"Fourteen." Danny replied, not seeing where this was going.

"Did _you_ know better than that?" Spectra asked.

"I did, but I did it anyway." Danny said.

"And if it was the other way around, you being Daniel, and Daniel being Dad, would _you_ find it necessary?" Spectra finished.

"Well yah, but…" Danny's eyes got wide with terror, finally seeing what Spectra was trying to tell him. "Oh my gosh! If they try to do that Walker will-will-" Danny couldn't bring himself to say the unthinkable. Danny buried his face in his hands, not knowing what he would do if anything happened to them. Then, there was utter chaos. He looked up to see ghosts running about frantically. A closer look brought him to see that all the walls were obviously invisible and intangible. They were launching a jail break.

"No…" Danny mumbled, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

And I leave you with a cliffy. Please review!


	12. Not Leaving

I felt bad for leaving you guys with a cliffy, so I tried to update as soon as possible. And here's what's extra hard. I type it then immediately update, so I had to type this then update. So, yah. And, um, readingisawesome? I read your review. When you read this chapter, please don't hurt me! *hides behind large ecto plasmic brick wall with human/ghost shield surrounding it, in fetal position* Enjoy!

**Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 4: 07 am-**

Danny got knocked over by several ghosts floating by. He tried to get up but was trampled by two others. Johnny and Youngblood helped him up and attempted to blast his chain off, resulting in shocking Danny severely. He yelled in pain and grabbed at the chain at his ankle.

"You just go! I'll be fine." Danny said hastily. The truth was, he wanted them to help him get away, but he couldn't. They started to fly off, knowing Danny wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Wait! Youngblood!" Danny called. Youngblood turned around and looked at Danny. "Tell Daniel and Debby to just leave. I don't want them to get hurt." Youngblood nodded as he flew away. There were guards zipping in this direction and that, trying to catch the escaping prisoners, and trying to find who the cause of this was. So in other words, they were Danny, who was on the ground trying not to get trampled. All of a sudden Danny was yanked up by his collar and was met face to face with a very angry Walker.

"Your gonna pay for this, Punk." Walker said through gritted teeth. He pulled Danny up further from the ground he broke the chain. Over the past twenty years, Walker had grown larger, just as Danny had. So when he picked him up, it was just like twenty years ago when Walker picked up the then fourteen year old Danny, so Danny had a perfectly good reason to be frightened.

"I-I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" Danny objected.

"That's what they all say." Walker said as he started carrying the struggling Danny out of the chaotic room.

**Outside Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 4:08 am-**

Daniel and Debby had their hands up against the walls of the prison along with Danielle and Darcy, who they had called for help and backup on the intangibility act of the plan. The wall was clearly invisible and intangible now and tons of prisoners were escaping. Except Danny. He was nowhere to be seen. Debby looked frantically around for Danny.

"Uh, guys?" said a voice from behind them. They looked around to see Youngblood floating there. "Your Dad said to get away from here as fast as possible. Walker has him chained so he can't escape. He doesn't want you guys to get hurt." Youngblood said uneasily.

"What? We're not leaving. We've gotten this far, we're not quitting now." Sam said as she stepped out of the Specter Speeder. Youngblood didn't argue as he flew off. Sam was about to get back in when Daniel saw somebody holding a black and white figure in the crowd.

"Dad! Walker's got Dad!" Daniel yelled. With that he let go of the wall and went flying into the mass of chaos.

"Daniel! Wait!" Sam screamed as she watched him fly threw the crowd, dodging ecto blasts and restraints.

Sorry this one was short. I'm trying to make this story have more chapters than the rest. Please review!


	13. Stalling

I am thinking of doing a fanfiction with Freakshow. I don't know. But yeah, anyways. *takes ticket* Thank you. Enjoy the chapter!

**Walker's office, Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 4:12 am-**

Walker slammed Danny into the wall, gripping his throat tightly. He grabbed Danny's left arm and pinned it to the wall as well, next to his side.

"Now tell me. How did you do it?" Walker asked through gritted teeth.

"Do what?" Danny asked, trying to stall long enough for his family to get away. Walker slid the arm he was holding behind Danny's back, ready to dislocate it or break it if necessary.

"You know what. Plan a break out. Just like the first time I caught your sorry butt." Walker spat back.

"I didn't! I swear I didn't!" Danny said frantically. He wouldn't admit to something he didn't do and he wasn't going to rot out his kids either. Walker slid Danny's arm up further, making Danny tense from it getting too out of place, yet it wasn't dislocated or broken yet.

"I want answers! NOW!" Walker yelled in Danny's face.

"I didn't do anything! How could I if I was chained up to that stupid table! Not to mention I've been here for, like, fifteen minutes!" Danny replied as he felt the sharp pain in his shoulder. Walker shoved Danny's arm upwards. Hard. There was a loud sickening pop and Danny howled in horrific pain.

"Tell me!" Walker screamed again. Danny was too busy wailing in pain to answer. Walker yanked it further upwards, breaking his arm completely. Danny roared in pain as the tears streamed down his face. Walker continued to crank Danny's arm around, waiting for him to fess up. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back and he dropped Danny to the ground. He spun around to see Daniel standing there, his ecto green eyes fiery with anger and his hands filled with ecto energy.

"Leave him alone!" Daniel yelled as he threw some more rays towards Walker. He managed to avoid them and he started to charge up an ecto blast of his own.

"No! Daniel get out of here!" Danny managed to shout between his sobs of pain. Walker shot out a large ecto beam straight for Daniel. Daniel didn't even have time to blink. It hit him square in the chest and sent him sprawling through the air into the wall. "No!"

Walker turned around to face Danny, fire in his eyes. He picked him up by the collar of his jumpsuit and was about to do the same thing to Danny that he had just done to Daniel Danny kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Walker went stumbling back, holding his gut. Danny stood on the ground, tears spilling down his face, holding his broken arm. He was about to blast him with all he had left in him when a blue vortex sucked Walker away. A look of surprise hit Danny's face as he saw Sam standing there with the thermos in her hand.

"Where's Daniel?" Sam asked worriedly. The surprised look fell off Danny's face just as fast as it had appeared and it was replaced with terror. He ran over to the still teen, slumped against the wall. His now raven black hair hung in his face. Sam kneeled next to Danny who was kneeled next to Daniel. She laid her hand on his chest. "He's not breathing!" They tried everything to wake him up, but nothing worked. Danny threw himself across Daniel, the tears now cascading down his face.

"It's my fault! All my fault! If I hadn't have told them what I did to get free the first time this wouldn't have happened!" Danny yelled, pounding his hands into the ground. He finally gave into the sorrow and started sobbing quietly, his hand slipping over Daniel's heart. "All my fault…" Danny whispered silently. Sam sat next to him, sobbing with her face in her hands. Sam looked down at Daniel, her eyes landing on where Danny's hand rest.

"Danny. Danny look!" Sam exclaimed. Danny lifted his head and looked at his hands. Small green sparks were coming from his hands and hitting Daniel's heart.

Wow. As I wrote this I was all like, oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!, even though I know what is going to happen next. Readingisawesome, don't be mad. I guarantee a happy ending. I think. Please review!


	14. New Power

OK. I have a perfectly good explanation as to why I didn't get this up last night. It was midnight when I updated the last chapter. And I had to go to bed. Yes. I am telling the truth. Oh yes, I almost forgot! I have a poll on my profile. You must participate. If you do, you automatically get a cyber cookie! Yay! Enjoy!

**Walker's Jail, Ghost Zone, 4:18 am-**

The sparks looked so warm and safe as they hit Daniel's chest where his heart lay below the area. Daniel's chest started to raise up and down slowly. He was breathing!

"H-how am I doing that?" Danny asked through the sobs that were now of surprise.

"I-I d-don't know. Just keep going." Sam replied. Danny nodded and moved his other hand to the same spot and it also began to support green sparks. Daniel coughed and his eyes fluttered open slowly.

"M-mom? D-dad? What happened?" Daniel asked quietly. Sam and Danny gasped and pulled him into a big hug, tears of joy falling down their cheeks.

"Your father got his new power! He healed you! And your OK!" Sam cried into his shoulder. Danielle, Darcy, and Debby appeared in the doorway.

"What happened? What'd we miss?" Danielle asked as they saw them all crying.

"Dad saved me with his new power! He can heal now! He saved my life!" Daniel exclaimed. Danielle, Darcy, and Debby came running over to Sam, Danny, and Daniel. They all gathered in a group hug. When they finally let go a look of relief was on everybody's faces. Daniel looked curiously at Danny's arm.

"Dad?" Daniel started to ask.

"Yah?" Danny replied.

"How's your arm? I saw him break it and heard that sickly pop." Daniel asked, seeing that it didn't seem to be bothering Danny at all. A look of surprise crossed Danny's face and he looked down at his arm.

"Actually, it feels fine. As if it was only a mild sprain." Danny said as he flexed his arm around.

"Maybe it's because of your new powers. Maybe it'll speed your healing process." Danielle suggested.

"Maybe." Danny said smiling. "Daniel?" Daniel cocked his head slightly to the left and looked up at Danny.

"Yah, Dad?"

"Promise me you won't ever scare me like that again." Danny said as he laid his hand on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel smiled tenderly.

"Sure thing." Daniel said as he pulled Danny into another hug. "Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome." Danny replied. They all got up and started heading to the Specter Speeder to go home.

"Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual. But two good things: Daniel is OK! And, I am doing a bonus chapter! Yay! Review please!


	15. Bonus chapter!

Bonus chapter! Enjoy!

**Amity Hall, Amity Park, next day, 3:30 pm-**

Tucker, who was still mayor after all these years, walked up to the podium and cleared his throat to start speaking the crowd. He was only still the mayor because once Danny went missing he started a fund to help find Danny Phantom and the people of Amity Park didn't want to get a mayor that would stop the fund.

"Citizens of Amity Park! I am pleased to announce that our long lost world hero, has returned! People of Amity Park, I welcome Danny Phantom!" Tucker said into the microphone as he gestured to the right. Danny came up walking the steps and waved out to the clapping crowd. Whistles and cheers could be heard throughout the crowd. Danny cleared his throat and looked out into the group of people.

"Um, hi. I would like to say I'm really sorry about being gone for such a long time." Danny started nervously. "I know that some people spread a rumor or two about me leaving because of the stress of a new family. That is not true. While me and my beautiful wife, Sam, were watching a movie my ghost sense went off. I went to go fight off the ghost and I couldn't win. I was imprisoned for the past fourteen years. But I managed to break out. Then the ghost that had caught me took my kids, forcing me to surrender for their lives. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for them however. I couldn't have asked for better kids. A special thanks go to Daniel and Debby Fenton." Danny's eyes landed on the two teens. The crowd clapped loudly until Danny cleared his throat to gain attention. "And while I get used to my new life I am going to go spend time with my family. I'll see you later Amity Park!" Danny finished as he stepped off the stage. The crowd whistled, cheered and clapped as Danny went off with his family.

There is that story. Do you want me to do a sequel? I have choices up on my poll on my profile. Anyways, review please!


End file.
